A better life
by Kotoamatsukami33
Summary: Minato and Kushina have survived the 9-tails attack. How have things changed? Had the Uchia massecre even happened? Watch how things turn out. Story starts on Naruto's last day on the Academy. Some OCs. stronger/smarter Naruto. Minato & Kushina alive. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: I would like to say that there may be grammar errors but I am only human. Also review on what pairing there should be also just review.**

**Chapter 1: Ninja **

It was a beautiful day in Konoha no Sato everything was nice.Suddenly up on the Hokage monument there was a smoke bomb and when it cleared the all the Hokage's faces had markings on them all except Yondaime whose hair was red. An Anbu came to report this to the Hokage who was doing the bane of all kage: Paperwork but fortunately he knew how to beat it. Suddenly the Anbu came out of the door and said, "Hokage-sama we were pranked again!"

The Hokage just looked out of the window he saw what he was looking for and said, "Don't worry it has been taken care of," he then pointed to a red blur chasing the yellow one shaking his head.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was running at full speed thinking, "_Hm they call these ninja, these guys can barely catch me,"_ Naruto's smirk immediately faded as he saw a red blur racing towards him. "_Shit she is gonna catch me. Imoto and ototo were right even though she's retired she is still faster than us,"_ thought Naruto as he saw the red blur get closer and closer.

Naruto then felt himself caught from behind and knew it was over. "Naruto Uzumaki what do you think you are doing? You are going to be late on your graduation day. Now get yourself over here so I can send you off Dattebane!" Kushina ordered.

Naruto lugged himself over and went to the academy where he found that Sasuke saved his seat next to him. Sasuke himself was having trouble though, as he had so much fan girls it would make anybody insane, luckily he had a best friend. "Oi Sasuke thanks for saving my seat!" he said, Sasuke was relieved his best friend had come said, "No problem Naruto but don't worry I know why you're late." Sasuke then pointed at the Hokage monument. "So who caught you this time?" he said, Naruto pouted for a bit then said, "Kaasan caught me," it was at this point that Sakura said, "What kind of loser can't outrun his own mother?" Naruto was seething with rage when Sasuke spoke up, "Have you ever met my god mother? She is an ex-shinobi of the war, only retired because of Naruto, his imoto and ototo but I am pretty sure she will still be able to catch Itachi-nii who is in Anbu."

The class's female population was split into 2 halves, the Sasuke fan girls and the Naruto fan girls. They both had their own problems and were best friends. "So Naruto how did your training session with Itachi-nii go?" Sasuke asked interested what Itachi was teaching Naruto as they didn't learn the same things. "He showed me an extremely quick way to become stronger that only works for me!" Naruto exclaimed and then asked, "So how's Shisui-nii doing?" Sasuke replied, "He's doing fine just wondering when the 2 of you get to train together again."

About half an hour later Iruka walked in seething with rage and shouted, "Naruto!" everyone then looked at Naruto who said, "The kage bunshin finally dispelled itself huh?" he said. Iruka then handed out the test papers and said, "Ok begin! The test starts now."

**After the tests and graduation**

"Ok everyone it's time to tell you what team you are on. Team 1… Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and finally Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Aburame Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamananka under Asuma Saratobi," Iruka said.

At lunch Naruto and Sasuke were thinking of ways to defeat Kakashi as according to Minato, Kakashi was going to test them by letting them try and defeat him by getting bells. They were thinking of combo's using their elemental jutsu's

Naruto was a wind, water, earth and a bit of wood type while Sasuke was a fire & lightning type. The combination of element was either water and lightning or wind and fire. Now they were trying to pair jutsu's when Sakura came up to them and said, "Hey Sasuke-kun why don't you plan with me and not Naruto-baka," Sasuke who was angry at his best friend being called baka said, "Sakura, Naruto is my best friend and we are brothers in all but blood and if you ever call him baka again I will burn you to a crisp."

"Sasuke I have to go, imoto says dad called me in his office now. See ya!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Hokage office. "Hey Naruto wait up we still have to talk about the plan, remember!" Sasuke shouted back as he raced towards Naruto who was far ahead.

In his office Minato was waiting for his eldest son to arrive. He knew he wanted to become Hokage so that goal was going to make him strong. He also needed his son to be strong as he and Kushina had a lot of enemies back then. He assigned Naruto and Sasuke together because he knew although he had to assign top with the lowest, their teamwork would help the most in missions and they would pass the bell test with flying colours.

Just then Naruto then barged through the door with Sasuke hot on his heels. Naruto then asked, "Tousan you wanted to see me?" Minato chuckled at them showing the 2 boys he wanted to talk. Both Naruto and Sasuke stomachs both rumbled. Minato handed the 2 some bowls of instant ramen and warmed it then the all stared to eat. Naruto was eating the food as if it was a godsend. Minato who usually had this was taking it nice and slow. Sasuke who wasn't a ramen fan was eating fast as he hadn't had food as good as ramen in such a long time.

It was at this time that 2 people walked in. Luckily for them it was only Minato's other children Mito and Arashi. Mito and Arashi were twins. They both had red hair and rounder faces like their mother. They were around 5 years old and if there was one thing they loved it was ramen. Mito and Arashi saw the ramen and shouted, "Nee-san! Tousan! Why didn't you get any ramen for us? Sasuke-nii you're eating too!" Naruto, Sasuke and Minato tensed for a moment before they realized the shouting could be heard outside. "Imoto, ototo keep quiet. _They_ might hear you," Naruto whispered and Mito and Arashi immediately paled at that thought but Sasuke said, "Naruto, Minato it's too late. They are already coming," Sasuke said looking outside the window.

Naruto was about to give up hope when he had a break-through. He said it immediately, "Tousan, weren't you known as the yellow flash during the war?" Minato smiled knowing what Naruto was thinking. They then disappeared in a yellow flash.

A minute later Kushina and Mikito then ran in the office looking for their sons and Minato who was feeding them ramen. All they saw was an empty desk with Mito and Arashi looking at the empty desk. It was at that time Minato, Naruto and Sasuke ran in, "What is going on? We heard shouting about us," Sasuke said looking at Mito and Arashi. "Well Mito and Arashi here were trying to get you 3 in trouble with us," Kushina said glaring at her to younger children, completely falling for three's ruse.

Kushina then left dragging her two children with her. Mikito then congratulated Sasuke on his graduation and left following her best friend. As soon as everyone else left the trio gave each other a pat on the back for their work. At this time Naruto and Sasuke then left for their usual training with Itachi.

They didn't make it very far when they heard the screaming girls from behind them. They both immediately started running as it was every great ninja of Konoha's bane: fan girls. They were immediately relieved when they heard the voice of Itachi next to them. It immediately faded when he said, "Ok you two today's training will be escaping or outrunning these girls. Good luck," Itachi said before puffing into smoke symbolizing a shadow clone. Just then they both shouted, "Curse you Itachi!"

For what felt like hours Naruto and Sasuke were running around the village. Little did they know that Itachi and Shisui were following them from the rooftops. "Do you think they will escape Shisui?" Itachi asked as they had been following them for about one hour, Shisui looked genuinely surprised at his surrogate brother and replied, "Didn't you notice? They escaped in the first 5 minutes when Naruto replaced them with shadow clones; in fact I myself am a shadow clone," just then Shisui, Naruto and Sasuke dispelled. Itachi who was not a shadow clone then headed to the Uchiha section with haste.

As he arrived there he saw Sasuke watching Naruto and Shisui training. He sat next to his ototo and said, "How long have they been training?" as Sasuke saw his nee-san and his face lit up. He said, "They've been doing this for 30 minutes, at first it was our collaboration jutsu but after a while he started focusing on Naruto so I came to sit here," Itachi looked at his friend and Naruto. The first image that came into his head was Shisui training his brother.

Now he understood why he cared for Naruto so much. He thought of him as his second chance of his brother. Naruto was someone to make up for his little brother who he couldn't save. Itachi couldn't help but feel happy for his friend. He had finally found someone to make up for what he lost. Naruto then saw the time and had to leave, running he said, "Sorry I would like to stay but I have to go do my mokton training with Tenzo-sensei.

Itachi thought how Naruto had Mokton and decided to ask Shisui. His answer was, "Oh this is quite an interesting story. You see Hashirama and Mito had 2 children. One was the parent of Tsunade of the Sannin. The other moved to Uzu, and became the grandparent of Kushina and Naruto's great grandparent. This would mean that Naruto is Hashirama's great-great-grandson and thus Naruto has Hashirama's cells and is able to use his Kekke Genkai."

Sasuke who heard this was ecstatic now he couldn't wait to tell people that their team had both heirs of the founding clans of Konoha. He then went to train with Itachi, who began to teach him new fire jutsu's and improve his old ones.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was on his way home from his training with Tenzo when saw Mizuki walk inside the Hokage estate where Hiruzen Saratobi lived and where the scroll of forbidden jutsu was kept. Naruto immediately deduced that he was after the scroll. Naruto knowing he had to inform someone about what was happening created a few shadow clones and sent them to different people to inform them what was happening.

He then followed him into a clearing where he stepped on a twig which alerted Mizuki to his presence. "Who's there?" Mizuki shouted, as he was alert and looking around. Naruto who knew he couldn't allow him to go said, "Don't worry it's just me Mizuki-sensei," as he heard him Mizuki smirked. Now was his chance to get rid of the demon brat and not have to face any consequences. Naruto just looked at him while he got the giant shuriken of his back. He got ready to throw when he thought of a better idea and said, "Naruto do you know why some people in the village despise you? It is because 12 years ago when the 9-tails attacked, your father stopped it. Now you can't kill something like that, so he had to instead seal it. He sealed it in you! YOU ARE THE 9-TAILED FOX!"

What Mizuki expected was that Naruto would look horrified and betrayed and most of all scared. Naruto looked absolutely bored and tired of their conversation and he asked, "Mizuki are you stupid? Can't even tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai?" Mizuki looked dumbfound as he heard what Naruto said. "I've known for 8 years of my about burden. I'm a jinchuriki you idiot," he continued as he sat down still watching Mizuki.

Mizuki, out of anger, launched the shuriken at Naruto. He didn't even try to dodge it; instead he just disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mizuki then stayed alert as he looked for the real one. From behind Mizuki was kicked. He immediately lashed out at his target but immediately regretted it as the clone exploded; covering him in third degree burns.

He then fell unconscious as several Anbu arrived at the scene. It was Mizuki lying on the ground with Naruto playing cards with his shadow clones, "Naruto I see you used the jutsu I taught you," Itachi said taking off his Anbu mask and smiling at Naruto before picking up Mizuki and taking him away.

Naruto then arrived home before taking his leave. He lay on his bed thinking about the day's events and possibilities of the next day. He knew he was in a lot of trouble but that was for the next day; tonight he would rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I appreciate all comments on this story. I also thank Tensa-Zangetsu102 for showing my error in nii-san and nee-san. BTW sorry for not updating internet's been down.**

**Thanks, so keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 2: Bell test and missions**

Naruto stood up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. When he never saw his mother and a letter lying on the table, he immediately woke up Mito and Arashi and took them to Ichiraku's.

"Nii-san, where are we going?" Arashi asked as they were being led down the street as in blindfolds by Naruto. "Oh you 2 just wait and see," Naruto replied as he saw his imoto and ototo were getting restless. When they took off their blindfolds, they were delighted. Their older brother took them to Ichiraku's and was treating them both to breakfast.

"Thank you Nii-san!" They both shouted with glee. "No problem it's just something tou-san said I had to do in order to say sorry for yesterday," Naruto answered his siblings as they sat down and got ready to eat.

"Are you sure you 3 want to do this? I mean we nearly got busted yesterday," Sasuke said sitting next to them with his ototo, Kenji. "What do you mean Sasuke? It is the least I can do; I mean I did get them in trouble with Kaasan," Naruto said looking at the new arrivals while his brother and sister ordered. "What I mean is that this kind of dangerous. Look we're in the middle of the street. Can't you see how easy it is to get caught here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Sasuke then ordered when Sasuke said, "Why are we even eating? Kakashi-sensei said we shouldn't," but Naruto shook his head as their food came and said, "No matter what we need energy, besides if he asked why we ate we can just say our mothers forced us. Kakashi isn't even stupid enough to go against our mothers together," they all then started eating their meals.

After about 10 bowls Namikaze's then had enough and Naruto made shadow clones to escort the young ones home while he and Sasuke went training ground 7.

As they arrived they saw Sakura sitting alone and waiting for them. "You 2 are late! Kakashi-sensei said 'be here at dawn'," Sakura screeched while Sasuke and Naruto limbered up for their exercise.

"Answer me! Where have you 2 been?" Sakura shouted when Naruto turned to look at her with that 'duh' look and said, "I'm sorry but we had little siblings to take care of, since Sasuke's fathers were at the Police station and mine is the Hokage! Our mothers went out this morning shopping so Sasuke and I had to treat our siblings to breakfast since Itachi is on an Anbu mission. Of course I had to pay since Sasuke here just 'forgot' his money," Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

Just then Kakashi appeared in puff of smoke. "Kakashi-sensei you're late!" Sakura shouted, "Let me guess Kakashi you got lost on the road of life," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Well considering, you're all here now, I say we can get down to things," Kakashi said looking at his 3 students, "The test is simple. You three need to get one of these bells from me," Kakashi then showed them two bells. "But Kakashi-sensei there are only 2 bells," Sakura said, "Ah exactly Sakura, only two of you will pass the other will go back to the academy" Kakashi said attaching the 2 bells to his clothes, "Also you have to come at me with intention to kill or you won't be able to get it," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Hajime!" Kakashi said and immediately the 3 scattered, "_Good they seem to be able to mask their presences well,_" Kakashi as he looked around the field before pulling out his Icha book. Almost immediately he saw 2 shuriken flying at him. He was about to catch them when Naruto shouted, "**Kage shuriken no jutsu,**" the 2 shuriken then turned into 200 and Kakashi was forced to dodge.

As he slid out of the way he turned and saw Sasuke throwing a side kick his way. He immediately raised his arms to block but as he did he saw Sasuke smirk. Immediately he knew something was off. His suspicion proved correct when Naruto burst through the ground below and gave him an uppercut. Kakashi was forced to substitute and a log appeared in his place. Naruto and Sasuke seeing this jumped back a few meters before looking for him. They located him again standing against a tree and they both smirked and started forming hand seals. Kakashi saw how fast they were forming this and immediately got on guard.

"**Suiton: Uzumaki Suiryudan no jutsu"** Naruto shouted and immediately 6 water dragons rose from the water Sasuke finished his set of hand seals, "**Raiton: Raikyuu**" Sasuke shouted as a ball of lightning appeared. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the 2 were pulling off such powerful jutsu. To Kakashi's surprise the lightning ball went into the water. Immediately the entire surface of water and Naruto's water dragons cackled with electricity.

"**Collaboration ninjutsu: Denki onsui Ryu jutsu,"** they both shouted as the water dragons chased after their opponent. Kakashi who was in panic at this incredible ninjutsu called out, "**Doton: Doryuuheki,"** immediately a 10 foot wall made of earth stood but Naruto's dragons maneuvered around them and hit their target temporarily paralyzing him. Naruto then ran over and took off the 2 bells before tossing one to Sasuke and Sakura who was in awe of their teamwork.

Kakashi groaned before getting up and looked at his students. He then recognized the combination as one used by Kushina and Mikito except Mikito's lightning was much stronger and Kushina could make 20 dragons. He walked up to his students shaking his head as he couldn't believe those 2 were that strong. "Okay guys you all pass," Kakashi said while they all celebrated before Kakashi said, "Tomorrow we start doing missions so meet tomorrow bright and early at the mission briefing room," shortly after having said that Naruto and Sasuke left.

Naruto then arrived shortly at the Namikaze compound. He opened the door and said, "Guys I'm home!" immediately Mito and Arashi ran from outside shouting, "Nii-san!" Naruto immediately picked them both up into a hug squeezing them tight.

"Naruto is that you?" Kushina shouted from the kitchen, "Yeah Kakashi-sensei said we pass the test. We won by using the combination you and Mikito suggested," Naruto answered as he entered the kitchen and set down his siblings so he could sit down.

**Jonin meeting**

"Hokage-sama should we continue? Kakashi-san isn't here yet," the Anbu said but Minato waved it off as he beckoned for Asuma and Kurenai to come forward, "Team 8 passed. Team 10 also passed Hokage-sama," they said. At this moment Kakashi entered the room and said, "Sorry Minato-sensei I got lost on the road of life," at this statement everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Never mind that how did your genin do?" Minato asked focusing on Kakashi wanting to know how his son was doing. "Team 7 passed with flying colours," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Minato smiled at that before saying, "Ok everyone you are all dismissed."

**The next day**

Naruto got up early the morning as to get in some training the morning. He saw his brother and sister sleeping peacefully in their rooms he decided to leave a clone for them when they woke up.

He then went to the jutsu library to try and get some more jutsu in his arsenal. He spent then another hour studying some fuinjutsu learning some more complicated seals. He then spent another hour creating his own seals before deciding to go to the Hokage's office for his mission.

Naruto headed to the Uchiha compound to pick up Sasuke. Surprisingly on his way there Sasuke bumped into him and the 2 of them just walked to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage Office**

"Ok guys we can go report for our mission," Kakashi said as they arrived. Minato saw his student's team walk through the doors and a malicious smile flashed across his before he said, "Ok since you're here I can gladly say for at least the next few months you'll be doing only D-rank missions," the look on Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's faces were priceless.

All over Konoha there could be heard 2 voices shouting, "NNNOOOOO!"

**2 ½ months later**

"Target sighted. Do you read me Gama?" asked the voice of Sasuke Uchiha through Naruto's radio, "I read you loud and clear Hawk. I suggest we go with plan ALPHA-C," he replied through the link.

Naruto and Sasuke took off for their real mission before Kakashi knew what was happening. "**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu"** Sasuke yelled before firing off a series of fireballs straight at the target. At this moment Naruto finished his hand seals shouting, "**Fuuton: Reppushou"** before creating a wave of wind which strengthened the fireballs turning them into waves of fire which incinerated the target.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kakashi yelled seeing the smiles plastered on their faces seeing as how they defeated their greatest enemy: Tora. Both of them shrugged and left to the Hokage tower.

The Fire Daimyo's wife burst into tears hearing how reckless her cat had been and 'killed itself.' Minato looked greatly disappointed in his son but as soon as she left and he said, "Nicely done! Naruto and Sasuke I think we can go celebrate tonight. You 2 have done your village a great service today! Train hard because in 2 days' time I'm giving you a C-rank!" Minato exclaimed causing looks of excitement on the 2 boys faces. Kakashi just gaped at the scene and Sakura looked tremendously confused.

**2 days later**

Naruto and Sasuke looked ready. They came extremely prepared although seeing them you wouldn't think that. On the outside they seem to just have their bags and ninja pouches but in their bags were sealing scrolls with all the essentials and then some.

"OK, send in the client in," Minato commanded and an old drunken looking man walked through the door. "WHAT! These gaki's don't look like they can hurt a fly," the man said, "This is the client Tazuna. Your mission is to escort him to his country and protect him and his bridge until it's complete. Simple enough?" Minato finished before dismissing them.

As Naruto started walking with his team he took out a balloon and blew it up. "Naruto-baka what do you think you're doing?!" Sakura shouted seeing Naruto blow his balloon up, "I'm about to start the final step for an A-rank jutsu," Naruto said tying up his balloon before placing it in his hand and concentrated before on getting his training started.

After about the 17th balloon he noticed a puddle on the edges of the road. Thinking it hasn't rained in the past week his turned up his sensory skills. He immediately sensed 2 chakra signatures and looked at Kakashi and Sasuke who each gave a slight nod meaning that saw it too.

After a few paces the 2 ninja shot up out of their water puddles and wrapped their chains around Kakashi who was torn to shreds. The shocked looks on Sakura and Tazuna's lasted a little before one of the ninja's said, "One down. 3 more to go," they both rushed forward looking for an opportunity to end this. Their attack never lasted long as Sasuke threw a kunai which hit their chains and they both were shocked, literally.

As soon as the chakra coated kunai hit their mark, Naruto and Sasuke took off in speeds that were high chunin. The 2 hit their targets in the gut, hard. They demon brothers fell to their knees showing how much force the 2 genin put into their punch.

Immediately Kakashi came and tied the 2 ninja up with ninja wire. "What? Kakashi-sensei you died how can you be alive?" Sakura questioned, thinking it was an imposter before seeing the log in place of Kakashi's 'corpse.' "Wait so if you were alive why didn't you stop the ninja?" Tazuna asked his brow furrowed in confusion, "Well, I wanted to see if they were after us or you? SO you never said there were ninja after you. You have some explaining to do Tazuna," Kakashi answered.

Immediately Tazuna started sweating and looked down before explaining about Gatou and the plight of the wave. After explaining he saw Naruto and Sasuke had their fists clenched and faces showed pure rage against Gatou for subduing the wave, "OK Tazuna we'll do it!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed while Sakura nodded weakly and looked at their sensei.

"Tazuna you're lucky that 2 of my students were raised and taught that those things are wrong. Otherwise you would have to continue without us," Kakashi said before they started walking.

**End Chapter.**

**Omake**

Itachi stood on the top of the pole looking overlooking the whole Konoha. Dressed in his Anbu gear and mask, "I am the guardian Konoha doesn't deserve. It's guardian angel. It's protector from the shadows," Itachi ranted, "I am BATMAN!" Kenji was walking past and he heard Itachi's exclamation and called Sasuke before saying, "Wow! Sasuke-nii look! Itachi-niisan is Batman!" Sasuke looked at his older brother before shouting, "HEY Itachi-niisan you're not Batman! Have you been drinking again?!" at this exact moment Kakashi was walking passed and looked at Itachi and said, "OI! Itachi-kohai just because you got your new 'bat' mask doesn't mean you're batman." Itachi just looked at them while thinking, "_Why doesn't anyone get that I __**really**__ am Batman!"_


End file.
